


Fire burning

by CustardCreamies



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Fireman!Eggsy, Fluff, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry looked, confused and disorientated, around the room. </p><p>Smoke. </p><p>The room was filled with smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that suddenly came into my head whilst marathoning The Smoke.

The shrill alarm woke Harry from his sleep. He sat up, the sudden movement dislodging Mr.Pickle from where he had been sleeping on the pillow beside him. 

Harry looked , confused and disorientated, around the room. 

Smoke. 

The room was filled with smoke. 

The air was hot and heavy and Harry felt like his head was pounding. His room was filled with smoke, he had to get out. 

Every movement felt sluggish and slow, his brain not really processing anything but the need to get out and get out now. 

His chest felt tight and he found he couldn’t quite catch his breath, the heat was unbearable.He stands up, feeling woozy, and walks towards the door. He feels something run around his feet and he bends down to pick up Mr.Pickle. The very movement almost making him pass out. 

He moves towards the door blindly, feeling his way around. The need to get out his only thought. 

Breathing is getting worse, he knows he really is in danger now. He coughs and coughs, as his lungs try to clear themselves. If he doesn’t get out he’ll die. 

He makes it to the door and gets it open. 

Outside the door everything is ablaze, the heat of it making him recoil. There’s no way he could get through that. 

He gets back into the bedroom, the flames following. He backs up until he’s by the window. He turns around and with his free hand opens it. The fresh air is a welcome relief and he can just see the flashing lights as a fire engine comes screaming up the path. He looks down at the street below, there is no way he could jump and survive. 

The fire engine comes to a halt just outside the house and he looks back into his room, the flames have reached it, there is no way out. 

He yells down to the fire crew down below “I’m up here, help!”

One of them, a young woman looks up. She calls the attention of her colleague, a young lad about her age “He’s still in the house” 

The lad looks up and then back at the house “Okay so I’ll go get him, you focus on putting out the fire” 

She nods and calls the crew around her, creating a plan to put out the flames. 

The young lad catches Harry’s eye “I’m coming in, alright? Everything’s going to be fine!” 

Harry nods, he would reply but a sudden coughing fit overwhelms him and he finds himself falling to the floor, Mr.Pickle yelping at the sudden movement. 

Harry’s head swims and he finds it hard to stay awake, he tries to get back up but it’s no use. He looks up at the window, he needs air. 

Harry turns to look at the flames and sees they’ve gotten closer. He holds Mr.Pickle tightly and murmurs that everything will be okay. 

The last thing he sees is a dark figure entering the room. Then nothing. 

* * *

 

When he wakes, he finds himself on a stretcher,  an oxygen mask over his face. People are yelling and shouting over him and in his dazed state he wants to tell them to go away. 

He must have said something because the next thing he knows, the oxygen mask is being lifted off and he’s looking into a pair of brilliant green eyes. 

“What was that, Mr. Hart?” the owner of the green eyes asks him and when Harry’s eyes finally focus, he can make out that it’s the young lad that rescued him. 

“I said...is Mr.Pickle okay?” Harry asks in a hoarse voice. 

The lad looks confused for a second but then realisation dawns on him “your dog? He’s fine. He’s on your lap” he points to Harry’s chest and Harry gazes down and sees him. 

A rush of relief goes through Harry. “Thank God” he says, then looks back at the lad “What is your name?

“Eggsy” the lad tells him with a smile “Eggsy Unwin”

“Well, Eggsy. I owe you my life” Harry says. 

Eggsy ducks his head “Just doing my job sir”

“Doing your job?” Another voice pipes up and Harry turns to see the young woman “Eggsy, you walked straight through that fire to save him. You should take that praise, especially since this was your first rescue”

Harry turns to Eggsy “is that true?” he asks. 

“Yeah” Eggsy says “Roxy here has been with this team for a year now, she’s one of the best. Helped me a lot when I first started. This was my first rescue” 

The young woman, Roxy, just looks at Eggsy “and yet during my first rescue I didn’t carry someone out of a burning building”

Harry looks at Eggsy “that was brave” he murmurs.

Eggsy shrugs “Like I said, just doing my job” he looks at Harry “you’re going to be okay now. You’ve just got to go to hospital because you’ve inhaled so much smoke” 

Harry nods and Roxy passes the oxygen mask back over to him and he accepts it gratefully. 

Eggsy stays with him until he’s loaded into the ambulance and driven away.  

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did this chapter as a sort of add on. I knew I wanted to write more of this AU and so I did.

It turned out the fire had been caused by a faulty fuse box. There had been reports in the news that certain boxes had been causing fires throughout London and it just so happened that Harry had owned such a box. 

Harry was in the hospital and would be in there for some time. Luckily Harry had been able to arrange that Mr. Pickle be looked after by Merlin while he was stuck in there, the nurses not being too keen on the idea of the dog staying with him. 

It wasn't too dreary being in hospital though, since Eggsy kept coming to visit. 

The lad had actually gone to see Harry the day after the fire, he had brought the ironic gift of grapes and had stayed with Harry for a while. This became a regular thing and soon Eggsy was visiting once a day. It was, nice. Eggsy kept him company and told him stories from his time at the fire station. 

And as time went on, so the feelings grew. 

* * *

 

On the day Harry was to be released, he found Eggsy waiting for him at reception. He smiled warmly at Harry and as they walked out into the late spring sunshine, Eggsy shyly asked "so, there's a pub just around the corner from here. It serves great beer, do you fancy coming? To celebrate?" 

"Celebrate what?" Harry asked, dumfounded that Eggsy was asking to have a drink with him. 

"Celebrating getting away from those nurses" Eggsy said "and getting Mr. Pickle back of course" 

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that" Harry replied. 

"Almost forgot? You were demanding I rescued your dog first instead of you in that fire!" Eggsy said in amusement. 

"Really?" Harry asked with a frown "I don't remember that" 

"It was when I was carrying you out" Eggsy replied "You were pretty out of it mate, but I am telling ya, you cared more for him then yourself" 

Harry looked down at his shoes, feeling suddenly embarrassed "To be honest, Mr. Pickle is my only company out of work so I think that's why he was my priority" 

Eggsy looked sad for a second, but then he slung his arm around Harry's shoulders and grinned at Harry "But you've got me now, Bruv and we're going to have a good time right now in that pub, what do you say?" 

Harry looked at the arm slung over his shoulders, then at Eggsy and smiled "Yes, I would like that" 

Eggsy's smile widened as he lead Harry out of the hospital. 

"But first, I want to see Mr. Pickle" Harry admits quickly and Eggsy gives a fond sigh. 

"Okay, to your friend's first, then pub? Eggsy asked "I could maybe introduce Mr.Pickle to J.B one of these days?" 

"I think he would like that" Harry replied "and yes, that sounds like a plan"

Eggsy nodded "good, I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship, Mr. Hart" Eggsy said to him with a wink "or maybe more?" 

Eggsy let Harry contemplate this all the way to Merlin's house. 

And yes, the "maybe more" did happen. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a second part to this, there might not. I just didn't really know how to end this. So it seems abrupt but It was more of a writing excercise really. 
> 
> Anyway please comment/Kudo


End file.
